real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Scamander
is one of the original BIT group members. She is the drama queen of the group, always being in the center of attention and giving it her all in the journeys. She was one of the three main protagonists of Moon Kingdom, where she defeated the evil Sedam. Personality Luna is the rich daddy's girl, scared to get dirty and easily scared of everything doing with dirty-stuff. However, Luna is a real daredevil and she will do anything to reach her goal. Besides her good looks, her dramatic presence and many screams throughout the journey, she knows how to win. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom Luna's first movie where she played a major role in the story. She was one of the last survivors, putting herself in danger for her friends after acting as the typical drama queen as she is. In Windmill, she freaks out as she hears Meghan got abducted and agrees to find her. She joins the journey and looks a bit scared when they meet Balue. At Mind of Lights, she first seems to be more relaxed until Roxxyt decides to prank her and grabs her, putting her on the Spiral Truck. As they land down, they arrive at the top where she watches Angelina getting defeated by the Rongo Longo. Visiting Yasmin's grandfather, she hugs Yasmin as she hears from her father being abducted as well. In Sad Forest Drum, she and Fianna look into the forest workers' their houses to find some information about the attacks. When they want to return, they meet Juggpot who talks about his canceled wedding. Luna feels bad for him. In Juggpot Falls, Luna hysterically screams. She runs to a dolphin trapped in a cage. The dolphin talks, called Karal. She says that someone locked her in after he ruined the whole town. He took her mother as well. Luna unlocks the key and hugs the dolphin. She makes a sound and other dolphins come from hiding. Jade and Roxxyt are shocked the dolphins talk while Luna takes place on the dolphin and asks if they can bring them to the next town. She says she will but asks if they first save her mother from the dangerous man. Luna looks at Yasmin and Phoebet who both nod. She gets trapped into the water as Roxxyt and Lynn battle for their lives and save her during the battle against Mad Seadoph Blue. In Forlock Twist, Luna dances and hops around in the maze. She arrives just in time after the maze gets destroyed. She moves up to the top after hearing about the crime, watching Fianna fighting the Wasp-Type monster. She cheers for her and is sad when Fianna loses. They rescue Yasmin's grandmother and get threatened by Joka, the evil companion from the main antagonist Sedam. Luna says they should go back to Windmill to save Yasmin's grandpa. They probably have enough time. Jade agrees. Sascha does too because she wanna beat up the Joka. In The Ruin's Air, she gets chased by ghosts and screams a lot. She gets saved by Sascha multiple times. She progresses through the ruined town and arrives at the house of Yasmin's grandfather. He got taken by Sedam. She watches Jade fight one of Sedam's minions called Baladium. She feels very bad when not only Jade but also Yasmin's grandpa get defeated. In Red Heart Corea, she has to find the red gem. Many flying monsters are in the room she's in. Luna moves her way, defeating the flying monsters. She takes the platform. She sees dead minions who have been brought here. She jumps up, grabbing the red gem. As Luna returns, she places the red gem in the bowl. The door opens and the four friends go into the door. At the next room, she and Phoebet didn't get living nightmares while Sascha and Yasmin did. Luna watches the battle between Sascha and Joke at the top of Red Heart Corea. As they both get defeated, she sees how the Moon Kingdom appears. In Moon Kingdom, she together with Yasmin and Phoebet arrive at the Moon Kingdom. Luna arrives at the death hall after taking the other way. She sees all the bodies who have been abducted. She sees Angelina, Juggpot's wife and Lynn and Roxxyt holding hands as they're life-less. Luna looks around her and gets very emotional. She doesn't know how to act. Everyone has been taken and she is still here. She has to fight. Luna walks to the balcony and looks at the stars. She wishes that everything will come fine. She walks back inside to reach the others. She finds them on top of the Moon Kingdom. There they meet Sedam, who take her and Phoebet into his darkness. Luna and Phoebet arrive in the Wheel Of Nightmare alongside with Sedam. Sedam laughs and throws minions at them. Sedam just became a giant and keeps laughing as he throws gems and stones at Luna and Phoebet. As Phoebet tries to dodge, he gets hit by a gem. The darkness around them grab Phoebet and take him into the darkness. Luna screams and decides to take the stones, throwing them at Sedam. Sedam screams as Luna hits him. He uses all his power and control on Luna but it has no effect. Luna overpowered Sedam and causes him to drop everything. The Wheel of Nightmare explodes, defeating both Sedam and Luna. Luna gets taken to the Rapid Eye. But as soon as she arrives there, she gets saved by Meghan and Yasmin. As she returns with all the other BIT members, she returns home. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, she plays as the referee during the soccer game. When the group gets an mysterious invitation to a party, Luna doesn't know what to say. She joins Meghan, Phoebet, Sascha and Jade on the journey and feels comfortable in the group. At the gorge, she's seen laughing as she's jumping on the mushrooms. In Coconut Mall, Luna screams as she sees a giant mall and grabs a carriage. She runs inside a store and is shopping. She is totally in her zone, taking everything she sees and dancing around. Meghan smiles while Sascha and Jade shake their head. After a lot of waiting, Luna returns with five bags of clothes and shoes. Sascha grabs the bags and shoes and puts them in one of the stores. She says she can get them after they get back from the party. Luna doesn't care and keeps dancing. In Gold Mine, Luna takes a seat with Sascha in the mine car. As the car is riding fast, Jade screams as she gets abducted. Not knowing it was Jade, Sascha shouts at Luna to stop screaming while Luna shouts back she didn't scream. After they escaped the ride, they realize Jade got abducted. The group continues their journey. Luna frowns when Meghan and Phoebet begin to interact more and share feelings for each other. Luna thought Phoebet and Yasmin were a thing. She decides to stay with Sascha and the two girls bond. In Grumble Volcano, Luna merges with Phoebet, Meghan, Sascha, Amber and Roxxyt. As the lava and fire start to attack the players, they try to escape. As Luna runs, she breaks her high heel. At the ruins, Luna is seen more focused. She follows Meghan and Phoebet when they jump out of the window when the sand falls into the building. In Moonview Highway, Luna and the others minus Sascha fall out of the building. They have to run because the castle is just a few metres away. Luna then jumps on cars to make sure she doesn't get hit. The cars are riding very fast. Luna is the first one to reach the castle and waits for the others. When Meghan and Phoebet arrive, Luna says that the castle looks frightening. In Outside The Castle, Luna together with Phoebet and Meghan walk outside the castle. The statues are moving their eyes, the fireplaces are spewing fire and the castle doors open. Luna says that she doesn't like this party. There are three entrances. After Meghan and Phoebet took the first two entrances, Luna takes the third. She gets locked with a scary shadow and shouts. As she is locked, she doesn't participate in the last battle. Just like the first movie, she got abducted for a short amount of time as she's rescued in Victory Road, where she's catching up with Fianna. Trivia * In Moon Kingdom, she was the only person to be abducted but not being kept in the Moon Kingdom. * Even though she did not win Moon Kingdom, she was the one to kill the main antagonist Sedam.